Warrior Cats: After The Battle Of The Stars
by Jayfeather19
Summary: Time Will Come When Terror Is The Only Thing Left Of The Clans. Few Will Survive The Fires And Floods That Crash Together In One Day. Only One Cat Can Save Them. For who The Cat Is, Is A Deep Mystery.. Can Cherryflight Save The Clans? Or Will It Be Too Late? Join The Warrior Cats Adventures By Reading: The Last Hope. Series: The Terrors Part 1 Book Name: The Terror Part 2 On


**_Cat_ _Warriors-__After The Battle Of The Stars_**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER Bramblestar-Dark Brown Tabby Tom With Amber Eyes **

**DEPUTY Squirrelflight-Dark Ginger She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather-Gray Tabby Tom With Blind Blue Eyes**

**WARRIORS  (Toms And She-Cats Without Kits)**

** Graystripe-Long Haired Gray Tom**

** Dustpelt-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

** Sandstorm-Pale Ginger She-Cat With Green Eyes**

** Brackenfur-Golden Brown Tabby Tom**

**Cloudtail-Long-Haired White Tom With Blue Eyes**

**Brightheart-White She-Cat With Ginger Patches**

**Millie-Striped Gray Tabby She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Thornclaw-Golden Brown Tabby Tom**

**Leafpool-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat With Amber Eyes, Former Medicine Cat**

**Spiderleg-Long-Limbed Black Tom With Brown Underbelly And Amber Eyes**

**Birchfall-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Whitewing-White She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**Berrynose-Cream-Colored Tom**

**Hazeltail-Small Gray-And-White She-Cat**

**Mousewhisker-Gray-And-White Tom**

**Cinderheart-Gray Tabby She-Cat**

**Lionblaze-Golden Tabby Tom With Amber Eyes**

**Foxleap-Reddish Tabby Tom**

**Icecloud-White She-Cat**

**Toadstep-Black-And-White Tom**

**Rosepetal-Dark Cream She-Cat**

**Briarlight-Dark Brown She-Cat**

**Blossomfall-Tortoiseshell And White She-Cay**

**Bumblestripe-Very Pale Gray Tom With Black Stripes**

**Dovewing-Pale Gray She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Ivypool-Silver-And-White Tabby She-Cat**

**Poppyfrost-Tortoiseshell She-Cat **

**APPRENTICES**

**Cherrypaw-A Ginger She-Cat**

**Molepaw-A Brown-And-Cream Tom**

**QUEENS (She-Cats Expecting Or Nursing Kits.)**

**Sorreltail-Tortoiseshell-And-White She-Cat (Mother To Lilykit, A Dark Tabby She-Kit With White Patches, And Seedkit, A Very Pale Ginger She-Kit)**

**Daisy-Cream Long-Furred Cat From The Horseplace**

**ELDERS (Former Warriors And Queens, Now Retired.)  
**

**Purdy-Plump Tabby Former Loner With A Gray Muzzle**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER Blackstar-Large White Tom With One Jet-Black Forepaw  
**

**DEPUTY  Rowanclaw-Ginger Tom  
**

**MEDICINE CAT  Littlecloud-Very Small Tabby Tom **

**WARRIORS Oakfur-Small Brown Tom**

**Smokefoot-Black Tom**

**Toadfoot-Dark Brown Tom**

**Applefur-Mottled Brown She-Cat**

**Crowfrost-Black-And-White Tom**

**Ratscar-Browm Tom With Long Scar Across His Back.**

**Snowbird-Pure-White She-Cat**

**Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Green Eyes**

**Olivenose-Tortoiseshell She-Cat**

**Owlclaw-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Shrewfoot-Gray She-Cat With Black Feet**

**Scorchfur-Dark Gray Tom**

**Redwillow-Mottled Brown-And-Ginger Tom**

**Tigerheart-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

**Dawnpelt-Cream-Furred She-Cat**

**Pinenose-Black She-Cat**

**Ferretclaw-Cream-And-Gray Tom**

**Starlingwing-Ginger Tom**

**QUEENS Kinkfur-Tabby She-Cat, With Long Fur That Sticks Out At All Angles  
**

**Ivytail-Black, White, And Tortoiseshell She-Cat**

**ELDERS  
**

**Cedarheart-Dark Gray Tom**

**Tallpoppy-Long-Legged Light Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Snaketail-Dark Brown Tom With Tabby-Striped Tail**

**Whitewater-White She-Cat With Long Fur, Blind In One Eyes**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER Onestar  
**

**DEPUTY Ashfoot-Gray She-Cat**

**MEDICINE CAT Kestrelflight-Mottled Gray Tom**

**WARRIORS**

**Crowfeather- Dark Gray Tom**

**Owlwhisker-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (Light Brown Tom)**

**Whitetail-Small White She-Cat**

**Nightcloud-Black She-Cat**

**Gorsetail-Very Pale Gray-And-White Tom With Blue Eyes**

**Weaselfur-Ginger Tom With White Paws**

**Harespring-Brown-And-White Tom**

**Leaftail-Dark Tabby Tom, Amber Eyes**

**Emberfoot-Gray Tom With Two Dark Paws**

**Heathertail-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Apprentice, Furzepaw (Gray And White She-Cat)**

**Breezepelt's Old Apprentice: Boulderpaw- Large Pale Gray Tom**

**Sedgewhisker-Light Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Swallowtail- Dark Gray She-Cat**

**Sunstrike-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Large White Mark On Her Forehead**

**ELDERS**

**Webfoot-Dark Gray Tabby Tom**

**Tornear-Tabby Tom**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER Mistystar-Gray She-Cat With Blue Eyes  
**

**DEPUTY Reedwhisker-Black Tom**

**MEDICINE CAT Mothwing-Dappled Golden She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine (Gray Tabby She-Cat)**

**WARRIORS**

**Hollowflight-Dark Brown Tabby Tom**

**Graymist-Pale Gray Tabby She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Troutpaw (Pale Gray Tabby She-Cat)**

**Mintfur-Light Gray Tabby Tom**

**Icewing-White She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**Minnowtail-Dark Gray She-Cat**

**Apprentice, Mossypaw (Brown-And-White She-Cat)**

**Pebblefoot-Mottled Gray Tom**

**Apprentice, Rushpaw (Light Brown Tabby Tom)**

**Mallownose-Light Brown Tabby Tom**

**Robinwing-Tortoiseshell-And-White Tom**

**Beetlewhisker-Brown-And-White Tabby Tom**

**Petalfur-Gray-And-White She-Cat**

**Grasspelt-Light Brown Tom**

**QUEENS**

**Duskfur-Brown Tabby She-Cat**

**Mosspelt-Tortoiseshell She-Cat With Blue Eyes**

**ELDERS**

**Dapplenose-Mottled Gray She-Cat**

**Pouncetail-Ginger-And-White Tom**

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

**Smoky-Muscular Gray-And-White Tom Who Lives In A Barn At The Horseplace**

**Floss-Small Gray-And-White She-Cat Who Lives At The Horseplace**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**Midnight-A Star Gazing Badger Who Lives By The Sea**

**_Prologue_**

**_The Winds Rippled In The Hollow_ As The Three Cats Settled Down. They Were Talking When They Saw A Shadow. A Huge One. Yet Small. One Of The Cats Whispered, "Who Is It?" She Was A Ginger Color With Light, Sparkling Blue Eyes. A Bluish Grayish Cat With Blue Eyes Whispered. "Shh... Cinderpelt. We Don't Want Any Trouble From It." A Yellow Cat With Yellow Broken Teeth Said, "Yeah That's Right Bluestar, But What if It's Nothing?" Bluestar Said, "It Might Not be Nothing... Yellowfang." Cinderpelt Nodded. She Wrapped The Courage To Wait. A Deep Voice Spoke "****_Time Will Come When Terror Is The Only Thing Left Of The Clans. Few Will Survive The Fires And Floods That Crash Together In One Day. Only One Cat Can Save Them. For who The Cat Is, Is A Deep __Mystery.." _The Three Cats There Are Were Shocked. Cinderpelt Called Out Softly But Scaredly, "Who Are You? Is This True?" She Demanded. "Come Out This Instant!" A Badger Came Out. Yellowfang Bristled Until They Realized It Was Midnight, The Badger. Midnight Spoke, "Of Course It Is True! You Question My Prophecy?" Cinderpelt Said, "Sorry! We Didn't Know Who It Was!" Then She Realized What The Prophecy Meant. "Not Again! Will You Tell Us If There Is A Clue Of Who The Cat Is?" Midnight Nodded And Cinderpelt Went On. "Its From Thunderclan?" Midnight Spoke, "Yes. That Is What i Think. He Or She, Is Young. The Three, Jayfeather, Lionblaze And Dovewing Will Have New Powers... To Help. They Are Going To Have To Find The... Wait!" She Yelped. "I Have A Vision. I Need To Trust Cherrypaw... I Need To Tell Her The Prophecy. She Can Help Find The Cat With The Three."**

******Page 1**

******Chapter 1**

**_ 5 Days Had Passed Since_ _The _Battle. The Night Was Over. Sunlight Split Over The Camp And Hovering Through The Cracks In The Den. Jayfeather Opened His Eyes. Jayfeather Remembered The Many Hurt Cats The Medicine Cats Had To Treat. _Well, I Had To Treat Cats Too. I Am A Medicine Cat!, _He Reminded Himself. He Was A Bit Happy That He Didn't See The Wounds All The Fighting Cats Got. Jayfeather Got Up And Stretched. He Smelled Briarlight And Asked Her, "Do You Want To Share A Vole?" She Nodded And Said, "Sure! Thanks! I'm Starving! And In A Little While Will Be My Assessment!" He Padded Out Of The Den And Smelled Some Of His Clanmates Awakening. He Stopped And Scented The Air For Dovewing. She Was Still Asleep And He Padded Over To The Fresh-Kill Pile. He Picked Out A Vole And Carried It Back To The Den. He Sat Down By Briarlight With The Vole In His Mouth.**

**Page 1**

** He Saw Cherrypaw Pad In With Lots Of Cobwebs, Marigold And Catmint. She Dropped It By Them And Said, "I Figured You Need These." Jayfeather Gaped At Her And Said, "Oh Great Starclan! Thank You! How Did You Know?" Cherrypaw Smiled And Answered, "I Heard Briarlight Muttering It While You Were Picking Out A Vole From The Fresh-Kill Pile!" Briarlight Laughed. "Oops!" Cherrypaw Remembered What She Was Going To Say And Said, "Molepaw And I Are Going Out Hunting And We'll Also Keep A Eye Out For Herbs." Jayfeather Nodded And Said, "Thanks." Cherrypaw Padded Out Of The Den To Meet Molepaw And Eat Before Hunting. Jayfeather Sighed And Closed His Eyes**

**Page 2**

* * *

**Jayfeather Smelled Cherrypaw And Molepaw Return From Hunting With Masses Of Prey. His Clanmates Gaped At Them And Bramblestar Leaped On Top Of The Highrock. He Called, "Cats Of Thunderclan, Gather Under The Highrock For A Clan Meeting!" He Beckoned To Cherrypaw And Molepaw. They Squeaked, "US?" Bramblestar Nodded. Cherrypaw And Molepaw Made Their Way Up To The Highrock. They Reached The Top. Bramblestar Rested His Tail On Cherrypaw's Shoulder. He Spoke The Words, " I, Bramblestar, leader Of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Her to you as a warrior in Her turn." He Asks, "Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Cherrypaw Answered, "I Do." Then Bramblestar Said Again, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryflight. StarClan honors Your Talent And Wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Cherryflight Bounced In Excitement. Bramblestar Turned To Molepaw And He Padded Towards Bramblestar. Like He Did With Cherryflight, He Rested His Tail On Molepaw's Shoulder. He Said, "**** I, Bramblestar, leader Of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Him to you as a warrior in His turn." He Asks, "Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Molepaw Answered, Just Like His Sister, "I Do." Bramblestar Said Again, "****Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molenight. StarClan honors Your Kindness And Responsibility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."**

**********Page 3**

**********Chapter 2**

**********_The Next Morning, Cherryflight Was Out_ Hunting When, She Plunged Into A Vision. She Was Surprised. She Didn't Know What Was Happening. She Saw A Badger Walk Over To Her. Cherryflight Screamed And Growled. To Her Surprise The Badger Said, "********_Time Will Come When Terror Is The Only Thing Left Of The Clans. Few Will Survive The Fires And Floods That Crash Together In One Day. Only One Cat Can Save Them. For who The Cat Is, Is A Deep __Mystery.. Find The Three. They Will Help You. The Three Are: Jayfeather, Lionblaze... And Dovewi.." _Midnight Was Cut Off By A Crash. She Screamed, "HURRY! FIND JAYFEATHER, LIONBLAZE AND DOVEWING AND WE WILL GIVE U A CLUE! NOW HURRY!" Now The Vision Was Cut Off By Another Crash. Cherryflight Bolted To Camp. She Found Dovewing, Jayfeather And Lionblaze By Each Other. She Told Them About The Vision And A Small Leaf Fell To The Ground. It Was In A Shape Of A Cat Just Like Cherryflight. A Crash Sounded And Cherryflight Gasped In Horror. The Tree That Was In The Hollow Had Just Cracked. Cherryflight Jumped In The Warriors Den And Got Everyone Out When...**

******************Page 4**

******************Cherryflight Was Just About To Run Out When The Tree Fell. She Was Trapped. There Was No Way Out. Only The Slightest Crack Where Her Clanmates Could Slide In Pieces Of Prey And Moss. The Day Had Just Begun. (The Day 15 Days Before The Night Of Terror.) Cherryflight Heard Horror Of The Tree And She Scented Everyone Hid. A Dog And Two Twolegs Had Just Broke Into Camp. She Backed Into A Small, But Big Enough For Her, Crack. To Her Relief There Was A Short Tunnel. She Backed Into It Before The Twolegs Cut The Tree. The Dog Barked And Poked Its Head In The Crack But Didn't Look Sideways Where Cherryflight Was. It Was Looking Straight Ahead And Cherryflight Didn't Notice The Cave Until Now. The Twolegs Cut the Rock And Went Into The Cave. Soon They Went Out And Put Five Whole Trees By The Crack. Now Cherryflight Couldn't Get Out. Well, At Least She Thought So.**

**Page 5**

**Cherryflight Went Into The Cave And Found A Tunnel Leading To A Old Entrance To The Camp. She Saw her Clanmates Come Out. She Jumped, Because That Was Her Only Choice. She Landed With A THUMP! She Looked Up And Got Up. Her Clanmates Were Staring At Her. Cherryflight Looked Confused. She Soon Saw She Was Sparkling In Starlight And Stardust. Molenight Stared At Her, To Astonished To Speak. Jayfeather Smelled The Starlight And Stardust. Lionblaze, Dovewing And Ivypool Froze. Behind Cherryflight Was A Creature Looking Out From The Shadows. It Was Too Hard To See The Creature, Though. Cherryflight Spoke, Her Voice Quivering In Fear. "Who Is It?" Cherryflight's Face Lit Up With Hope As She Asked Again, "Midnight?" Midnight Said, "Yes." She Walked Out Of The Shadows. Sandstorm And Squirrelflight Gaped In Astonishment. "Midnight!" Squirrelflight Said, Voice Dim. "What Is Happening?" Midnight Nodded To Cherryflight. Squirrelflight Looked Confused. Cherryflight Spoke. "It Is Time For Us To Tell You." Squirrelflight Echoed, "Us?" Cherryflight Hesitated Then Decided To Nod. She Said Again, "********************_Time Will Come When Terror Is The Only Thing Left Of The Clans. Few Will Survive The Fires And Floods That Crash Together In One Day. Only One Cat Can Save Them. For who The Cat Is, Is A Deep __Mystery.. Find The Three. They Will Help You. The Three Are: Jayfeather, Lionblaze... And Dovewing." _She Repeated What Midnight Had Exactly Said. They All Remembered The Battle Of The Stars.  
**

**********************Page 6**

**********************Molenight Yelled, "Cherryflight How COULD YOU?" A Shadow Slid Across The Camp. Another Terror. **

******************To Be Continued.**

**********Extra: Bramblestar's Ceremony:  
Coming Soon**


End file.
